Jack's Origins
by gazzag89
Summary: This is the 1st installment of a story about war, sacrifice, horror. Resident Evil and Mass Effect stories enter later. Jack is being forced to kill NRA soldiers by a powerful warlord. with his younger sister's life on the line what other choice does he have? Warning: Child soldier based origin. Don't like it, don't read it This is my 1st story online.
1. Prologue

**Jack's story**

Prologue

Uganda 1994

"She has to stay safe, no matter what" Jack thought as he silently approached a lone NRA soldier, while he crawled through the extensive undergrowth. He could hear the man breathing, this person probably had a family and he was going to take him from them. After forcing those thoughts out of his mind, there was no other choice, atleast he wasn't very tall. He unsheathed a single Wakizashi and slowly rose waiting for his moment.

No one was watching, the soldier held a Scorpion submachine gun in his right hand. In one quick movement he sliced off his right arm while at the same time placing his hand over his mouth and dragged the wounded soldier back into the undergrowth to slit his throat. He looked up at jack with an agonising expression trying to hopelessly stop the blood seeping from his neck. He took his dog tag as proof, 19 other tags jingled in a concealed pouch. Done for today, she stayed safe for one more day.

If he didn't kill enough everyday the men would take his sister Sarah and they all knew what happened in the main building on the camp where the officers stayed. Rape, torture and murder was often a case, but he was only 14 years old and they already had eyed up Sarah there was nothing he could do. It was his reputation and kill count that kept her safe, for now.

Another one to add to the pile... how many more? How much longer? His conscience plagued him at moments like this, he heard raised voices calling out what he could only assume was the now dead soldiers name were sure to find him soon, he was supposed to leave him booby-trapped to kill even more soldiers, but he chose not to. The guilt was getting worse everyday but so too were the nightmares.

As he made his way back to the base avoiding the natural hazards and various patrols along the way, he began to remember the hug Sarah gave to him when no-one was aware. Little moments like that made him happy even sometimes caused him to smile. He carefully retraced his steps while trying to wipe the wet blood off his hands, how much longer could he do this?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

After returning to the large base close to the Mount Stanley, still trying to shake the thoughts of doubt and guilt from his mind. Jack saw a slight nod from one of several heavily armed guards at the front gate acknowledging him to go through. He walked past the armed vehicles they had in storage, tanks, APC's and jeeps all with mounted guns.

There was three corpses in the clearing in the centre of the camp being held to thick wooden posts, there must have been some more executions while i was out. He looked at the bodies of the young teens and the multiple stab wounds and slashes, this was to make an example of disobedience and failure. As he walked to the large building behind the clearing, he walked up the stone stairs and entered the through the large doors. "how did it go jack?" Officer Menedez asked him, looking only 17 years old he "20 kills, sir" he responded with some of his guilt starting to show on his face. "you should be happy, you're doing excellent work eradicating these NRA pests and don't forget the young ones look up to you, so show them how to slay our enemies!" Officer Mendez smiled with glee while he delivered his speech. Jack simply nodded and handed over his bundle of tags for the day.

He remembered as he walked out of the main building picking up some papaya fruit and bananas from a nearby farmer as a treat to take his mind of things. He liked to check in with the younger kids from time to time and check they were doing ok.

As he entered the mess tent of one group, remembering how scared he was when he was forced here. The officers in charge placed all kids together based on age group. Most of the kids in the base were kidnapped even Jack and Sarah.

"Alex, are you here?" he called out as an 8 year old boy shot his head up, with tears in his eyes and two fresh black eyes. "What happened?" Jack asked the young boy, "I couldn't do it, they said i had to kill just three but I couldn't kill anyone". "what was the punishment?" He asked Alex, "I'm not allowed to eat tonight again" as the skinny boy howled in tears.

The 1st kills are always the hardest as jack remembered his first kill while holding an AK47, he was so scared but he was walking with his unit of 4 older boys with jack as the youngest, they taught jack to try and aim for the head but jack felt better with his knifes. So he left his gun and slowly approached two soldiers on the road, they paid no attention to him as he walked by, with one of his allies shooting the nearest soldier in the head and I ran towards the other soldier with my knifes making short work of him.

Shaking the memory from his mind he continued the conversation with Alex. "that's two days without a meal how are you even standing?" Jack questioned the young boy "I had to steal from farmers, like you showed me" he admitted "don't tell anyone that I've given you this" jack said as he secretly placed a banana in the boys hand.

Eating hurriedly the boy looked a bit better, "thanks do you have anymore Jack, please?" asked Alex he could see the desperation in his young eyes, Jack knew he shouldn't go against a punishment that the officers in charge had placed on him. He gave Alex a papaya fruit and quietly left. Knowing he himself could be beaten for this small defiance he made his was over to his own tent where he could finally relax. Thankfully the small cramped tent was vacant of anyone else, he saw the familiar bunk beds that he knew as home

Inside was the brown eyed, blonde haired, slim girl he'd grown up with,. He remembers all the times his dad told him to look out and protect his sister she looked at jack with a bright smile while sitting on the floor, but also looked worried. "Sarah, whats wrong?" Jack asked as he entered the tent. "nothing" she replied but he knew her better then that, he raised his eyebrow and asked again. "I was sorting some drinks for the officers and they said for me to place it in the office, but when i walked in there was Masani being raped by five men, so i put the drinks down and left before anything else happened, it was horrible" she was shaking at this point, tears start to pour down her face at this point.

He tried to shelter her from this sort of thing but some things he couldn't protect her from. His twin sister and was starting to get some weird looks from the older boys and the officers, he knew what that was all too well. When you reach your expected kill count your given a woman to 'enjoy' but jack didn't care about that sorta thing just keeping the two of them fed, safe and alive was all that mattered to jack. As the night wore on jack tried to prevent sleep, but after a hard day it ultimately won.

The faces of those he'd killed, moments their life was taken, the screams of agony even seeing his own friends killed. This was what he saw in his dreams most nights, it happened so often he didn't think of them as nightmares anymore. He woke up startled cold sweat poured down his face, it was late, maybe even early morning. There was a lot of sleeping people in this overcrowed tent, if even one woke up he'd be in trouble for being up so late.

He carefully stepped outside to get some fresh air, noticing the guards in the nearby guard tower. He came out to clear his thought and try to go back to sleep but he heard the faint noises of someone crying, he was wondering if he should go and see if Sarah was alright. Following the dim light emitting from a nearby wall light. He heard crying nearby and while trying to lay low he followed the sobbing sounds, where he eventually saw the face of masani.

The skinny 13 year old with black hair and green eyes was huddled in a ball with her clothes half torn, probably just were she had been dumped. He softly walked over to her, she looked up and tried to run away but didn't have the strength anymore. She started to cry again, jack knew to be careful at times like this. With bruises all over her fairly dark skin and just in her knickers he could she'd just got away, 'poor kid' jack thought to himself.

She turned to him and asked "why didn't they kill me?" he had no answer for this "do you want me to get Sarah?" he asked trying to help where he could. "no, she doesn't need to see me like this. Can i ask you a favor?" Jack nodded "they say your great at killing people and that you've done it a lot" Masani stated "i've done my share" jack replied "please kill me?" she asked coldly "why?" jack enquired "This is the second time that they used me, I have no family left, this is my life, i can't do this please jack kill me" she pleaded.

Jack was surprised and thought for a second, "No, I'll help you leave here and i'll lead you to a crisis centre, they'll take care of you." She pondered for a moment "will they help me?" she asked innocently "yes, but if we leave it happens now" it was either now or never

She nodded and within moments after careful evasive movements they were clung underneath a set of two jeeps that were about to be used outside of the camp. The jeeps started to move and soon left the camp with jack and masani stealthily stored under the vehicles. Jack was under the front and masani was under the rear vehicle, he was to roll out when the time was right and she would follow suit. After about 15 minutes they came across a large jungle, Jack rolled out as quickly as he could and hid from the other passing jeep and soon Masani joined him. As they waited for the jeeps to pass out of sight she questioned jack a common question "why not just use the road?" he looked at her worried face, she was clearly feeling some adrenaline he phased her with the answer he gave his previous companions "less chance of being spotted" and with that he left further into the jungle being careful all the way.

After what seemed like hours of finding their way through a jungle they arrived near the crisis centre set up by the organisation the invisible children "i have to stop here, but it's not far. Ask for Mr Hallowfield, tell him jack sent you." Jack instructed her "you've done this before, haven't you?" she asked "You're the sixth person I've have snuck away" jacks words filled her with hope.

"You will get killed for this if they find out" Masani reminded him. "don't worry i can handle myself" with their last goodbyes jack watched her until she disappeared into the nearby building. Jack slowly walked away from the main road into the surrounding undergrowth, so as not to be seen or followed.

When jack returned to the camp the sun was starting to rise, jack had to sneak in the back where the fence had given way and snuck around a corner leading into the main area. Waiting in the main clearing was a group of officers surrounding a small boy tied to on of the wooden posts... Alex. They were all facing him now even the officer in charge (known as the chief) was here. strangely there was an unusual looking helicopter nearby with some unknown armed guards nearby and a man a in white coat.

Now the chief looked angry as they were all stood in front of everyone. "Did you enjoy your trip out?" the chief asked "i just went scouting" jack wasn't a good liar "so two people leave and one returns from scouting?" the chief announced two of the unknown armed guards approached jack and took his blades then restrained him forcing him to watch what going on.

"Your skills are valuable but remember that you're a weapon nothing more, you kill when i command and as many as i command do I make myself clear?" the chief said, he walked over to jack and announced "your betrayal will cost you" as he drew out his desert eagle and placed it squarely to Jacks forehead, he couldn't do anything but watch and wait.

However the chief stood up and walked over to Alex who was , knowing what was going to happen it was like time itself was slowing down. But the chief passed his gun to someone else, someone small and younger but jack just couldn't quite make them out as the sun being in his eyes. And with a load bang the young person eliminated Alex, he could only watch in horror as his friends body fell lifeless.

Jack felt a gun placed to the back of his own head but it felt different from normal a shot come from the gun but he wasn't hurt. he felt the himself become light-headed quickly and soon after he fell to the ground and was soon unable to fight the effects of the tranquilizer dart. Suddenly the unknown soldiers began to drag his numb body. He went past all the guards and saw something that shocked him. The person holding the chiefs gun that was now covered in blood was Sarah and she was smiling, like she enjoyed it.

He was dragged past the corpse, there was blood everywhere. "you're welcome to have him" the chief stated to the man in the white coat. Jack was placed onto a cargo helicopter laying in the middle in between two sets of seats, he was scared. The two guards got in with him and sat down, one holding his set of wakizashi blades the other aiming tranquilizer gun at jack "you don't need to worry he'll pass out soon enough" the guard holding the blades mentioned casually.

"he'll be a crucial to our research, are you sure he'll live though it?" this new voice asked the chief "he's lived here for 6 years and has his share of wounds but he's proven to quite resilient" as the two talking men approached the helicopter.

Jack felt his eyes getting heavier but before he passed out he saw a word on one of the guards uniforms straining his eyes at this point he could just make out the word...Umbrella.


End file.
